5 de mayo
by Rokuma
Summary: Especial del cumpleaños de Hibari (1896).


**Buenas~ Hace una hora o así que vi los dibujos de una chica de Tumblr en Twitter (se llama Johanna the Mad y dibuja muy bien, no sé si alguien la conocerá xD) en los que felicitaba a Hibari. Yo no sabía absolutamente nada, osea, me sonaba algo de que el cumpleaños de Hibari era en mayo o algo así, pero no me acordaba (y eso que es mi personaje favorito de KHR ;-;). Entonces, al enterarme me puse a fangirlear como loca en Tumblr, Twitter y DeviantArt, y porque no tengo cuenta en más sitios, que si no... xD El caso es que me pareció propio hacer un fanfic. Lo que pasa es que estoy bastante decepcionada: como lo hice corriendo y con prisas pensando que no me daría tiempo a subirlo hoy, no me quedó como quería. Hibari se merece algo mejor ;^;**

**En fin, siento no haberme acordado antes xD Aquí lo tenéis.**

* * *

-5 de mayo-

Él ya se había encargado de la patrulla de la mañana de los pasillos de la secundaria Namimori. En aquel momento se encontraba sentado cómodamente en la silla del salón del comité disciplinario. No se había acercado nadie por allí, ninguno de sus ayudantes, pero él miraba la puerta insistente, a la espera de que algún alma se asomara por allí. Y así transcurrió medio día, hasta la hora de comer, que llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante –su voz sonaba monótona y fría, como de costumbre, cortando cualquier ápice de alegría posible.

En ese momento entraron a la fuerza cuatro estudiantes, como si quisieran entrar todos a la vez, pero al no poder se cayeron al suelo. Sobre la montaña de chicos saltó una figura que no mediría más de diez centímetros.

–Hola –el bebé saludo con su voz chillona y su característica sonrisa–. ¿Cómo estás?

El moreno cerró los ojos.

–Hola, bebé –ignoró completamente la pregunta.

De repente, de entre la masa de alumnos se levantó uno que tenía el pelo blanco y los puños vendados, y comenzó a gritar como si su vida dependiese de ello, haciendo que Reborn diera un salto al suelo.

–¡HIBARIIIIIIII! ¡FELICIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, AL EXTREMO!

La respuesta de Hibari fue expulsarlo de la sala con un fuerte golpe de una de sus armas, que se sacó rápidamente de quién sabe dónde. Ryohei se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared del pasillo que había a la salida del cuarto.

–Ese estúpido cabeza de césped… –un segundo chico se levantaba ahora frotándose la frente para suavizarse un poco el golpe, ayudando a levantar a otro– ¡Décimo! ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí, creo que sí… –Tsuna rió.

–Vamos, vamos, no seáis tan exagerados –Yamamoto soltó una sonora carcajada, acto seguido se levantó.

Los tres chicos que quedaban intactos se dieron la vuelta formando una especie de corro. Hibari se los quedó mirando extrañado, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más estarían allí dentro, perturbando su paz, pero Reborn le dedicó otra sonrisa como diciendo "tan solo espera un poco más".

–Vamos, como lo habíamos ensayado… –dijo una voz de dentro del corro.

Entonces los chicos se giraron y gritaron al unísono y con una alegre sonrisa:

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hibari!

La expresión del cumpleañero no cambió en absoluto.

–Felicidades, Hibari –lo felicitó el bebé.

Hibari dirigió la mirada hacia él, pero seguía intacta. Él era un chico frío, de eso no cabía duda, pero nunca estaba de más agradecer una felicitación. Y así lo hizo.

–¡Te hemos traído una cosa! –Tsuna hablaba entusiasmado, como si se tratara de su propio cumpleaños, con una amplia sonrisa y una perfecta luminosidad en la mirada– ¡Yamamoto, dáselo!

–¡Señor, sí, señor! –el chico, con otra sonrisa, obedeció, y marchó con paso militar hacia donde estaba su compañero recientemente golpeado. Le pidió que le diera el regalo y este accedió de inmediato, levantándose difícilmente a causa del golpe, y marchándose por el pasillo.

–¡Ten, Gokudera! ¡Dáselo tú!

–¡Claro! –Gokudera tomó la bolsita color morado atada con un fino hilo negro que le dio Yamamoto. Los cuatro chicos, incluido Reborn, lucían alegres y emocionados, y sus timbres de voz se tornaron cálidos y acogedores (incluso el de Gokudera, que siempre hablaba con una voz ronca amenazante).

El del pelo gris se acercó a Hibari y extendió los brazos, ofreciéndole la bolsa. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que este último por fin se dignó a dejar sus armas en el sofá que tenía detrás y coger el regalo con cuidado.

–¿Qué es?

–¡Compruébalo tú mismo!

Todos miraban atentos e impacientes cómo el chico abría la bolsita con sumo cuidado. Primero intentaba resolver el complicado puzle del nudo, ¿quién lo habría hecho? Después de varios minutos esperando, se llevó el hilo a los labios mientras desdoblaba cuidadosa y lentamente los pliegues de la bolsa.

–¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡Trae! –Gokudera, ya cansado de esperar inútilmente, le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y rompiendo la fina tela morada que envolvía el regalo, le dio el contenido a Hibari, quien permanecía con las manos en la misma posición, como si la bolsa aún siguiera en su poder– ¡Toma! ¡Esperamos que te guste mucho! –Gokudera hablaba nervioso y enfadado pero realmente lo decía con su mejor intención. Depositó de nuevo el regalo sobre las manos de Hibari y salió del cuarto, dejando a todos atónitos.

–Esto… perdona a Gokudera. Se pone nervioso en estas ocasiones –decía Tsuna, frotándose la nuca y sonriendo–. ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? ¡Lo hemos hecho entre todos! ¡Haru, Kyôko, Lambo e I-pin ayudaron también!

Hibari no había mirado su regalo hasta que Tsuna le formuló esta segunda pregunta y, cuando lo hizo, se le iluminaron los ojos y un leve rubor salió por sus mejillas. Se trataba de una versión de peluche de su pajarito amarillo, que vestía un abrigo idéntico al de él, incluso con el brazalete en el que había bordada la palabra "disciplina" en miniatura.

¿Que si le gustaba? Le encantaba.

Se quedó un rato mirándolo y los chicos se percataron de que el regalo era de su agrado.

–¡Felicidades de nuevo, Hibari! –solo Yamamoto y Tsuna, que eran los únicos que quedaban presentes, obviando a Reborn, se despidieron con una reverencia y se marcharon.

Cuando Hibari se hallaba solo en la habitación, se guardó el tan bonito regalo en el bolsillo. Se dirigió hacia la ventana que había detrás de su mesa, la cual daba a uno de los patios de la escuela. La abrió para dejar pasar al pájaro, como adivinando que vendría a verlo. El ave empezó a cantar el himno de la escuela con su voz aguda y agradable, a modo de regalo de cumpleaños, y Hibari lo entendió.

Cuando la melodía cesó, el chico estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla, mirando el azulado y caluroso paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. En uno de los cristales de la ventana vio reflejada su propia sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Gracias a todos, por todo.

* * *

Caía la tarde cual manto naranja cubriendo cada recoveco de la preciosa Namimori. Hibari, que no solía frecuentar más que los pasillos de su preciada escuela, salía a dar un paseo por las afueras del pueblo, por el monte Namimori. Subiendo las escaleras rojas que llevaban al santuario que se alzaba esbelto en lo alto, creyó escuchar que alguien lo seguía, y sacó raudo sus armas a modo de defensa, pero tras estar escuchando un rato y observar atentamente a sus alrededores comprobó que no lo seguía a nadie y prosiguió su camino.

Paseaba entre los árboles de lo alto del monte, todavía con sus tonfas* en la mano. Se alarmó al escuchar un segundo ruido que provenía de unos arbustos detrás de él. Se giró y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hasta su objetivo para golpearlo, pero detuvo el arma justo en frente de la cara de la pequeña figura erguida ante él, que se tapaba con las manos emitiendo un leve gemido producido por el miedo.

Hibari retiró y guardó las armas, permaneciendo serio e impasible ante aquella chica. Observó que una bolsa blanca pequeña de plástico de algún supermercado colgaba de una de sus muñecas.

–¿Por qué me sigues?

La chica se apartó muy lentamente las manos del rostro, dejando a la vista un único ojo color violeta; el otro quedaba oculto por un parche negro en el que había una calavera blanca dibujada. El rubor empezó a subir por las mejillas de la joven y bajó la mirada hacia su falda verde, dejando caer por su frente uno de sus mechones violáceos.

–Y-yo…

A la chica le costaba hablar debido a los nervios y al temor que irradiaba Hibari. Él, como acto de acogida, le apartó suavemente el mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de una oreja. Ella lo miró aún más tímidamente.

–Me enteré de que hoy era tu cumpleaños… –dijo por fin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza– Y vine a traerte eso.

Chrome subió de nuevo las manos, que sujetaban, temblorosas, la bolsa de plástico. El chico la cogió y miró en el interior. Al fondo de esta, solo había una tableta de chocolate, aunque estaba partida, y debido a este imprevisto volvió a mirar a Chrome.

–Lo siento… –sus ojos amenazaban con llorar– Me caí por el camino y se partió, lo siento mucho… –sonrojada, se agarraba con ambas manos su falda.

Hibari suspiró.

Pasó la bolsa que sujetaba con ambos manos a su derecha, agarrando la cintura de Chrome con la que le quedaba libre y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

La miró durante medio segundo antes de darle un beso intenso que ella no se esperaba.

Ni ella ni nadie en su sano juicio.

La falta de aire los estaba ahogando, y Hibari solo se detenía para tomar aire y volver a besarla, una y otra vez… Cada vez con más pasión. Chrome se iba acostumbrando a sus besos y pasaba ambas manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Ninguno sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose repetidas veces como si lo único que importara en el mundo fuera ellos dos. Más tarde se sentaron a los pies de un árbol, cuando la noche amenazaba con llenar de oscuridad las calles de Namimori. Entre los dos se habían comido casi todo el chocolate.

Chrome estaba tendida en el suelo con el abrigo de Hibari por encima, para que no cogiera frío, dormida. Parecía un ángel. ¿Irónico?

–Este es el mejor regalo que me podías haber dado –le susurró Hibari, sabiendo que no lo escucharía, antes de que el pajarito volviera a su hombro reanudando la canción que dio fin a la noche que los cubría.

* * *

**Bueeeno... Una pequeña aclaración. Para quien no lo sepa, las tonfas son las armas de Hibari. Yo no sabía el nombre y hasta cierto punto del fic estuve llamándolas "armas", pero luego lo averigüé, solo que me daba pereza volver a cambiarlo xDD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Hibari~**


End file.
